


Becoming better Mills

by Keenir



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ...in terms of the relations between worlds - I'm trying but there are gaps, AU, Continuity What Continuity, Gen, Slow Build Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, What-If, Wonderland, World without color, pre-Dorothy, pre-Marian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Regina had gone forward and met Robin that first time, this may be how things would unfold in the war between fated and otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just have one question: where in the timeline of the series, did Regina meet Glass?

She started to take a step away, but then a cold certainty gripped her hard, holding her leg in place: _I know what my Mother would say - that she never raised a girl who would quail and shy away from what I want._   Regina frowned, more at her reflection in the tavern's glass window, than at anyone or anything.  _She would also say that I deserved better than someone who would frequent a place such as this...that I deserved a king._   "Do that, once, no more," Regina said to the memory of her mother, and pushed open the tavern door just enough to slide inside.

Her feet continued her on into the room, propelled as much to spit upon Cora's naysaying, as a curiosity as to how Tinkerbell's words were true.  _Daniel was my One True Love.  How can this man here also be my One True Love?_

And she stopped at the proper table.

A few whispered words from another sitting at the table, to the tattooed man.

And he ceased in his conversation, turning about to behold her, he of the tattoo and fate, looking up at she of the throne and loss.  "May I help you?"

"I have yet to ascertain that," Regina said.  "Who are you?" as that had been one of the questions she had been wondering, _and a good place to start_.

"I am," he said, standing up to his full height, "Robin of Locksley Wood."

"An outlaw," crossed Regina's lips before she could even narrow her eyes at how familiar the name was. 

A tired smile crossed his lips.  "There are indeed those who would happily see me wear that word, but as yet I am simply a man in some dispute with a sheriff."

 _Well that's good._   "So you're looking for work, then?"

"Then and now," Robin said.  "If you are offering, may I know your own name?"

A bolt of panic crossed her heart, which she kept from showing upon her face or in her eyes.  _He can't know I'm from the castle - not before I find out if he wants to help me out of loyalty or another reason._ "Regina...of the Mill Glen," recalling the rarest tale her mother had ever told her - _Where she came from.  Said to avoid it forevermore, and to have naught to do with anyone from there._

"I've never been there, myself," Robin said.  "I believe an old friend of mine was there once - a Will Scarlet, perhaps the name is familiar?"

"I've never been there," she found herself confessing.  "And I don't know him."

An easy shrug.  "Not everyone crossed his path.  But, such is the fate of us all, Regina Mill."

"Then you'll come?  And work, back at my home?"

"Gladly," Robin said.  "May I extend the invitation to my fellows?  We have borne many long seasons in one another's company."

Regina nodded.  "You'd be remiss, otherwise."  _Like in those stories Daniel would related to me, expanding my world beyond my home, my horse, and those stables.  And himself._

"Your hand," Robin said quietly, noticing the fingers tightening into a fist.  _Anger.  Or fear.  Or a memory._

"I'm fine," she said, forcing her fingers to unclench - and that was right when Robin took that hand into his own, and soothed her fingers and knuckles til they relaxed.   Not knowing what else to say, Regina told him, "Thank you.  And your answer?"

Robin looked to the others at the table, who chorused a hearty cheer.  Looking to her, he said only, "Aye."

"And you have no problem in not knowing where I will set you to work?" Regina asked.

"My lady, I am _a Hood_ , which means I can do anything, provided it is the right thing to do."

Looking at him, Regina thought, _You had better be right about this, Tinkerbell._

* * *

**The next day...**

"Are you certain that this Robin _Hood_ is the best option?  I understand your desire to pursue archery and equestrian sports, my wife, but surely -"

"You're right," Regina said.  "You married me more to be a companion for your daughter, someone she can confide in and converse with at any time.  I could - and shall, I assure you - ride horses and fire arrows with Snow at my side."

Only then did the king realize what corner she had swiftly started him towards.  With the voice of consideration, he said, "The princess does have her studies to occupy her, and those will go longer than may be fair to subject you to."

Regina hid her frown inside.  _Did you just imply I don't have the stomach for learning?  Or is that thought an early sign that I inherited my mother's combative nature?_

Her husband continued talking, "Yes, it is well that you have those with whom you can keep company.  And you say the fairies picked him out?"

"They did," Regina said.  _Rather, one did._

"I see no reason to oppose their decision in support of you," the king said.  "Robin and his men may stay."

"Your wisdom never disappoints me," she said.

"I'm as much curious, as it's for the other reasons.  I've not encountered anyone in decades from the region where Locksley sits.  I shall enjoy having talks with him and his men."

* * *

**Some time later...**

_I've no doubt that princess is watching us, from one of her high perches,_ Robin thought as he came out to stand behind and beside where the widowed Queen of the land was crouched by her late husband's grave.

"More business of state, Robin?" Regina asked without turning around or looking up.   _My late husband Leopold was kind enough to let Robin keep his Locksley titles as he moved his residence to my kingdom, even if the price was to be an advisor to my husband.  And to be a go-between informing me of things I need attend; a better informer than my Mother, certainly._

"Only a concern for the knees of his queen, my lady," Robin said.  "And the health of the rest of you - it is chilly -"

One gloved hand was raised, and a thick blossom of flame grew on the palm, staying on her palm as she rotated it to point to the sky.  "One of the first things I learned, when I was learning magic.   Your concern is appreciated."  That burning flower changed color, then died.  "What of the investigation?"

 _My friends and I have made many friends here; but when it comes to looking into the death of a king, everyone closes ranks._ "Little John and Tuck have made their inquiries, and what magic-users are in or near your kingdom, my queen, none of them know of a way to kill as has evidently been done."

"You asked everyone you know of," Regina said.

"Of course.  And inquired as to others."

"There _is_ one name none of them will have mentioned.  Fear will have kept their silence."

"Rumplestiltskin," Robin said, having heard of him in myth and lore back in Sherwood and Locksley, and having heard of him from Regina here.

"Yes.  If he comes when I call, I'll ask him."

"If he answers truthfully."

"That's a concern I carry when I talk to anyone," Regina said.

"Everyone?" Robin asked.

"With few exceptions, present company exemplary in that regard."

He gave a shallow, respectful bow.

Standing up, Regina pulled a face.

"My lady?" Robin asked.  "My queen?"

"I'm fine!  I remembered that, for all that we're busy here, inquiries will be made of _me_.  While kings like Midas and George are happy being widowers, others will seek to add my kingdom to theirs."  _For the Snow Kingdom is mine so long as I am queen, even if I would call myself regent._

"That forgets am important truth," Robin said.

Regina smiled at him.  "Indeed.  As Queen of this land, I can marry whomever I want."

 _When your time of mourning is complete, naturally.  I understand,_ thought Robin.    _Though, I don't doubt you'll recover from your marriage soon, it'll be a long while before you finish mourning your Daniel._ "As you wish."

"I'd prefer to avoid that, but yes."

* * *

**An Unknown Length Of Time Later...**

Graham was in a bar with his wolf, the both of them about to enjoy a well-deserved drink, when a thinly-disguised Princess Snow White sat down across from him.

"Just you and us," Graham observed.

"I dropped a few shiny coins, and everyone was happy to leave," Snow said.  "I wanted to hire you to do something for me."

"Wait a few years.  You'll get over it."

 _What are you - no, I'm not talking about that!_ "No I won't - I want to hire you to deal with the queen."

"Which one?" Graham asked.

"Which one??" Snow repeated.

"There's more than one kingdom, and that means more than one queen.  So, which one?"

"Regina."

"Ah, your stepmother," Graham said.  "Care to say what she did that has you looking in taverns for an assassin?  Because I have a feeling that's what you think I do."

"Can do," Snow said.  And she took various gold objects out of her pouch, placing them on the table between them.

"Mind me asking where you got all that?" Graham asked.

"It was mine anyway," Snow reasoned.  "I brought it with me when I was leaving for a little while."  _This and some of the magic things that I suppose are Regina's, but after what she did..._

"Okay.  And when do you want this done by?"

"As soon as possible.  But don't rush - if you hurry, accidents happen."  _Regina taught me that, something she learned before we met._

"Got it," Graham said, getting up, his wolf leaving with him.  "Any message you want me to relay for you?"

"We were friends," Snow said.   When Graham was gone, Snow emptied the rest of the bag, and arrayed the magical items.  "How hard can it be, right?

A few minutes later, with the tavern crashing onto the ground, Snow felt it safe to let go of the table, dropping the quarter-inch to the thatch roof (now the floor), and letting out a groan.

"Not a natural thing, nor expertly-sent," was what Snow heard someone saying.  Someone getting closer.

 _Someone who can help me.  That was the point of the magic spell, after all.  It_ did _work, right?_ "Hello?" Snow called.

"Someone was inside.  Either clever or lucky," and soon enough found Snow, moving the table - or rather, making the table cease to be anything but a sheet of feathers.

 _Yes, you can definately help._ "I'm Snow White," she said.

"I'm Zelena."


	2. Snow Fell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is perhaps the biggest reason for my "continuity what continuity" tag.

**A Few Days Later...** ****

**WONDERLAND:**

Zelena had formed a chair for Snow to sit on at the table where Zelena and her three fellow witches would meet; right now, it was just the two of them, sipping hot cocoa  ( _a fine welcome gift from South_ ).   At this time of the morning, all four were supposed to be out on their duties in their respective quarters, _This counts,_ Zelena had decided days ago.   _Snow fell in my quarter, and as one of the duties is to help those in need..._ "That is indeed a heinous thing she did," Zelena said when Snow finished telling the tale of why she'd done what she'd done to get here.

"Maybe she wouldn't have done it," Snow said into her cocoa, "if I hadn't told her mother a secret.  I know I wasn't supposed to tell a secret, but I wanted to help so much that..."

"I understand," Zelena said, catching herself before she fully rested one hand reassuringly atop Snow's hand.  _There's a power to children, it seems._   "Wanting can change things.  And no doubt your heart was in the right place."

Snow nodded, sniffled dramatically.

_Don't overdo it._

Snow said, "But it - she was just - before I knew what I'd done, Cora had gotten me to tell her everything.  The whole entire secret."

Zelena held perfectly still. _Cora?  You know Cora?_   "Cora?" she managed to ask, feeling her pigments rippling across her covered arms and the back of her neck.

"Yes.  She's Regina's mother."

"Cora of the Mill Glen?" Zelena asked, having found the fullness of that name only after much effort.

"I don't know...maybe?" Snow said.

 _I was already going to help you, good Snow White.  But now I'll be looking to have a chat with your stepmother along the way.  We have so much to catch up on._ Zelena looked into the depths of Snow's eyes, and asked, "What is it you'd like to have done?"

"I want my daddy back," Snow said.

"My magic isn't powerful enough to do that," Zelena said.  "But...but I _do_ know someone who could find a person who can accomplish it."

Brightening, "Really?"

"Really," Zelena said.  _Glinda would be so terribly proud: me, using my powers to help a child in need.  Undoubtedly she would frown upon part of my motives for helping the child, but all will know the power of Oz and its witches when this girl is restored to her throne._

Snow was happy for a minute, until a thought occurred to her, and she frowned.  "But..

"Yes?" Zelena asked.

"That spell was supposed to send me to someone who could help me."

 _Ah._   "I can help you return to your world and regain your throne.  I can deal with your stepmother.  I simply cannot raise the dead."

"Oh.  Okay.  And that's who we're going to look for now, right?"

 _Why not?  Not entirely certain why you don't want to get rid of this Regina before you go seeking a way to revive a dead man.  But either way, I know who to speak to._    "Wait here."

"B-but I want to come with you," Snow said.  "I can help."

"You will," Zelena assured Snow, and vanished in a green cloud.

**SECONDS LATER:**

Rabbit was enjoying a nice brunch with his wife and their guest, when his door shattered inwards, the shards brushing themselves out of the way of the green smoke-cloud that slithered its way into his home, rising on the opposite side of the table from Rabbit and wife and friend.  The green faded into wisps, revealing the presence of Zelena.

"Good morning, Witch of the West; you come by so infrequently," Rabbit said.  _Not that we're neccessarily opposed to that_.

"I do, yes," Zelena agreed.  "Today, I have questions.  Will you answer them as you are, or would you prefer to be pinned to the wall?"

"I never object to questions."

"I came here looking for you, Rabbit," Zelena said, "and I find you not simply with family, but with company."  Looking at the rabbit's human guest, Zelena asked him, "Shall we begin with you?"

Jefferson frowned.  "Anyone ever tell you it's bad form to threaten _before_ you find out if any of us could've helped you?"

"I haven't yet threatened you.  My entrance established my credentials as someone you do not wish to cross."

Rabbit nodded.  "She's one of the four witches - the Witch of the West, to be precise."

"Yes, precision helps so much," Zelena agreed.

"Well, then what're you looking for?" Jefferson asked.  _And does she know the rules?_

"I seek someone who can defy death.  A ressurectionist."

"Much as I'd love to open the door to elsewhere and let you stew there," Rabbit said, "there are no such people.  Anywhere."

Zelena didn't narrow her eyes.  She _tsk_ _tsk_ ed.  "A pity."

"Not really," Jefferson said.

"For my friend, a sad pity.  For your friends, perhaps a regretable one."

"It's not a pity," Jefferson said, "because there isn't someone who's mastered it.  But I know a man who's on the verge of accomplishing it."

"Now that is precisely what I came here for," Zelena said, all smiles.  "Now say your goodbyes - you'll see your friends here when you get back - you're coming with me."  _Though, Rabbit burrows between the worlds._ "Do you need a shovel?"

With a breath that was as much for dramatic flair as _here we go again...oh well, at least she's asking nicer than pretty much everyone who's wanted my service in the past decade._ "Just my hat," Jefferson said.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**In Regina's Palace, In Her Kingdom:**

"You _did_ manage to slip past all my guards.  I'd offer you a job, if you weren't here to kill me," Regina said.

Graham said nothing to that, just stayed on his feet, his eyes watching the heart - his heart - that the queen had just pulled from his chest.  The guards who had been holding his arms, let go after their queen had removed his heart, stepping a bit back.

"I've done this exactly enough to know how to do this without accidentally killing you," Regina said.   _I'd stopped practicing when Tinker Bell helped me.  Haven't touched a heart since then...until now._ "So you can answer my questions, or I can compel you to answer me no matter what I ask."

"I came here alone," Graham said.  _My wolf is on the grounds, keeping an eye out._   "Nobody else came with me."

 _Not what I asked, nor what I care._ "Now that, I believe.  But I'm more interested in who may have hired you."

"Princess.  Heir.  Your stepdaughter.   She paid well."

"No doubt," Regina said.  _It's her theft of my magical compounds that worry me._   "Can you find her again?"

"Sure.  You want me to return the favor?"

"Not just yet.  Keep an eye on her."

"And if she sends me back to try again?" Graham asked.

"Then I take this out again," Regina said.  "I'm going to return it to you this time.  Next time, I won't.  Though the next assassin that's sent after me," Regina said, "whether it's you or someone else, I'll make sure you get to see what happens when a heart is squeezed to dust," and tightened her fingers' grip just the tiniest bit, enough that Graham felt it all over his body inside and out.  "Here," Regina said, putting his heart back in, then taking some steps away.

"Thanks," Graham said.

Robin stood in the shadows, unnoticed by any, even by Regina.  He had seen the entire thing play out - from coming to stop the Huntsman, to stopping where he was when Regina stopped the Huntsman, and the guards raced into the room, late as well.  _Quite capable, to put it mildly,_ Robin thought.  _Dangerously so._

But that did not stop how his own heart felt.

* * *

**Not Long After:**

**In The Land Without Color:**

"These experiments of yours, they're a -"

"Frivolous expenditure, Father?" Victor asked as the Frankenstein family sat around the dinner table following a meal more lavish than many would have.

"Our family is not as wealthy as we once were," the father said.  _Once, we might have enjoyed meals of comparable extravagantness and diversity in every meal of every day; now, once a month is the average for us._

"So you would have me, what?  Partake in the game of patronage?"

"The rewards are more than financial, Victor."

"Yes, I know.   My late fiancee's father's patron was none other than you," Victor said.

"And yet neither he nor I had any involvement in her relationship with you.  Perhaps we should have - at least then, the two of you wouldn't have wasted valuable time in searching for something that cannot exist."

"It does exist, and I begin to think that it is the key to success in my experiments."

His father set down a glass.  "There are no other worlds, Victor.  Much as we all miss her, your fiancee was in err: there are no other worlds than ours."

"And that's certainly an err," Zelena said, striding into the room, Snow holding one hand.

 _We were right. **She** was right, _ Victor thought in triumph.  Then he wondered how it was that he - that anyone in the room - was able to see such vibrancy and unnatural colors _(could they be unnatural if they existed? unfamiliar, surely, though)._ Standing, he said, "Strangers are welcome in our home.  I am Victor Frankenstein.  This is my father, and my brother," gesturing to each in turn.  "Who do we have the honor of addressing?"

"I am Zelena, of Oz.  This," raising the hand, "is the Princess Snow White.  And I am informed that one of the men of this estate, can accomplish the rare deed of healing what damage has been done unto her father."

Victor's father stood now.  "The Frankenstein men have always been gifted in the medicinal arts."   _That is how we first gained our titles and lands, over a thousand years ago._ "Where is the patient?"

"My Daddy was murdered," Snow said.  "Can you really help us?"

All eyes turned to Victor, particularly his brother and his father.  "Yes, my son, the princess asks a good question.  Will you give your expertise, your time, your effort, in this?"

Victor thought, _I see what you are doing, Father.  You think this is a perfect time to see if I will become a patron, when it is my experiments which can potentially provide the answers she seeks.  If not this, if not now...then when, if ever.   Clever, as ever._ "I believe I can," Victor said to the princess.

"Thank you," Snow said, brightening.

"Jefferson," Zelena said.  "I believe we shall be going now."

"So soon?" Victor's brother and father both asked.

"Um, you do know the rules to travel between worlds," Jefferson said.  "The same number of people -"

"The number of those who enter a world, must be the same number as those who leave a world," Zelena said.  "Though that applies only to the transit by your useful hat."

"Hat?" Victor asked.

"As your good friend the Rabbit no doubt informed you, there are other ways of crossing from one world to another," Zelena said, and with a flick of her wrist, all the objects on the table, were flung through a door into another room, and then that door locked itself.

"How did you - ?"

"Magic," Snow said, surprised they didn't know it when they saw it.

"As in the stories of old?" Victor's brother asked.

"No, there is no such thing as _**magic,"**_ Victor said.  _ **"Color**_ clearly exists," _as my dear love argued for._   "But as for magic..."

Zelena's lips tilted upwards in amusement.  "Then your eyes may give you trouble soon," as she used her free hand to flick and spin at the air, making a wind begin to build in the room.

Around and around and around...

"What is this?" Victor's father asked.

"Your land has no magic.  But we brought our own," was her answer, _or rather, I did,_ as the wind turned Zelena-toned and another color, one for which the Frankensteins had no word.

"And where are you taking us?"

"You said you would help, as I recall.  Where do you suppose we would go?"

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

**In The Enchanted Forest:**

Rumplestiltskin considered the state of everything lately...    _Cora's daughter_ _Regina is en route to finding true love once more, with that Robin.  Leopold's daughter Snow has hared off to another land._

_There are other options, certainly, for the spell.  And events of late are making my plan of the current decade, to either be pushed back, or appointed to others than I had planned to use.  
_

_I could test the bonds of growing affection between the young Lucas girl and her beau.  I could prompt King George to take in the other twin, and see Princess Kathryn's actions.  Or there's always Maleficent's slumbering victim, the girl's princely love, and the warrior woman at his side._

And in the meantime, there were always others who wanted to trade something for the security of themselves, their families, or what they ruled.

* * *

**The Next Sunrise:**

**At Granny's:**

As the first light of morning snuck into her home, Granny sniffed the air.  _Can't smell those things any more.  Sounded like wings, damn big wings.  But smelled furry, mammalian, like one of those tree-climbers that somebody'd brought through a generation ago...a mo-nkey._

Heard Red come in from the next room.  Saw her granddaughter with a crossbow in one hand, tight grip holding the red cloak firmly on, the girl was clearly ready for anything.  _Good_ , Granny thought.

"Are they gone?" Red asked.

"Seems so," Granny said.  _Heard a lot more than just one during the night.   Sounded like they were heading towards the castle.  Hopefully the Whites haven't been weakened by all their loss lately, to the point that they can't hold off a few dozen monkeys._   "We'll wait a little longer, then go on patrol."   _See just how many monkeys and flying things there were, passing through here._

Red nodded.

"And then your friend can go home."

"Peter can help," Red said.

"I'm sure.  Also sure his folks need him and his help too."

**Author's Note:**

> Normally, setting something so far back in the history of a show, means almost anything could have unfolded thereafter. But with _Once Upon A Time_ , there are elements which will keep steering the narrative back towards what we would know as the canon unfolding of events of "our" timeline (OTL)...  
> Rumplestiltskin will still be trying to reach Baelfire.  
> The Ogres will be pressing against the flanks of the known kingdoms.  
> Cora will want revenge, as will Zelena.  
> Pan's time will be running out.


End file.
